The Children Come Home
by I am soul here me roar
Summary: The continuation of The Craziest Family of America (because sequel is a boring name). Time for the nations to find their kids... Or will it be the other way around?
1. It Begins

Soul: NO SCHOOL! NO SCHOOL! I'm so happy! I'm on break, I'm going to a convention in a week and I'm uploading this!

DISCLAIMER: 'nough said.

* * *

It begins...

America leaned back in the couch, stretching. Arthur was leaning against America's chest, waiting for his daughter to arrive with DC.

Ottawa was sitting in the floor in between her father's knees. She was bent over a PSP, growling silently at the scene. Canada chuckled and ruffled his child hair. She looked just like Canada, but with thicker glasses frames and the curl was missing.

"Dad don't distract me!" Ottawa whined, "She's kicking my ass."

Tokyo smirked, moving to a more comfortable spot on her father's lap. Japan was watching the fighting match on Tokyo's PSP scene, his fingers running thorough her long hair. Tokyo had long dark brown hair and eyes like her dad.

"I still can't believe you knew beforehand." America called to his Asia friend. Japan just smiled.

"You met Osaka once. When you can that first time." Japan said. America screwed up his face, trying to remember.

"The teen?" He asked, "With the ponytail?"

Japan nodded. Tokyo started laughing as Ottawa cursed, almost throwing her PSP down.

"Did you get beat again?" DC asked, walking into the room with London. Ottawa stuck her tongue out at her cousin.

DC laughed and stopped in front of the coffee table. London sat down next to England, smiling. England hugged her briefly then looked over at DC.

"I've got emails from the others." She said, holding up a stack of papers. "They're scared, but ready."

America nodded then said, "There's going to be a lot more people at meetings now."

England laughed in agreement.

"Who emailed first?" He asked. DC held out one of the papers. England looked at the paper and groaned.

"I hope she isn't like him." He said, handing the letter back. London just laughed.

"What about the others?" Canada asked. DC and London just smiled.

* * *

Soul: Heads up for those who actually read what I type down here. This is only capitals! If you guys want states/counties/whatever, I'm open for what you think they'd be like. There are so many that if I were to make them it'll, I think I would explode... Please don't make me explode.


	2. Bring Her Home

Soul: And I'm back... I went to Comic-Con over the weekend... Four days of madness and being dressed like England. It's rather scary how well I passed for a guy. Anyway, for all those whom guessed who this way, well now you'll see if you were right.

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

Bring Her Home

France knelt on the ground, his fingers intertwined in his lap. He shivered slightly even in the warmth if the day. His eyes travels slowly up to a spot ten feet in front of him.

May 30th, his beloved warrior was burned. France could suddenly smell the fire; heard the screams start up again. He whimpered a little, covering his ears.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. France let his hands fall back into his lap, palms up. His tears were caught in a small pool in the curve of his hand.

He close his hand around the salty water in his hand. Pressing his hands together, his prayed silently to the girl who gave everything for him.

The sun marched across the sky as people left him alone, assuming he was praying to the saint because of the day. They didn't know that their country came to this spot every year since that day in 1431.

France looked up again. The sky had turned a deep gold. He stood up and took a few steps forward. Pulling his thin jacket tighter, France looked around the square, imagining the people, the priests.

"What would you have done these past few decades?" He asked out loud. His heart's pace quickened briefly. France put a hand to his chest, sighing.

He closed his eyes, his hand still over his heart, his face tilting to the sky. His hand dropped to his side.

"One life is all we have and we live it as we believe in living it. But to sacrifice what you are and to live without belief, that is a fate more terrible than dying *." A voice said. France froze, his blood draining from his face. He knew those words.

He looked around, turning around as he did so. A person was on one knee behind him, a brown hoodie jacket handing their face. France's heart beat quicken for a moment again.

"One life is all you are granted. Use your time wisely, for it is limited. Sacrifices should be made as a last resort, not as the only option." France replied, using the same words he had said all those years ago to that very reasoning. The figure looked up.

"My fatherland, it is for you I would give everything." The female voice said. France swallowed hard, not believing what he was hearing.

"Return to me, I cannot loose to one who would make their only option that last resort." He replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"Return to you, I will. We shall have victory." The girl said. France felt tears run down his face.

"Impossible." He said, his throat tightening. The girl stood up.

"I have return, my fatherland. Victory we obtained, but not after many struggles and hardship." The girl said. France moved close to the girl, his tears carving tracks steadily down his face.

With trembling hands, France reached up and gentle pushed back the brown hood. That short cut, beautiful eyes and determined face were a ghost from the past.

"Impossible." He said with a small sob stopping in his throat. He licked his lips then said, "My child you have return and have made me proud."

Jeanne smile sweetly.

"How?" France said, his trembling hand resting on Jeanne's cheek, "I watched you die. I was there when the ashes were scattered."

"The land decided I was needed. I awoke weeks later, my body restore or reborn, I know not how." Jeanne said, placing her hand on France's.

France kissed Jeanne's forehead. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around the warrior. France rested his chin on Jeanne's head, rocking her slightly and he tried to find something to say.

"Who are you now if not my saint?" He finally asked. Jeanne looked up at him. She place a finger over his heart.

"I'll never loose you again." France whispered, burying his face in her hair. Jeanne tightened her hug in response.

France's shoulder's shook in silent sobs. Jeanne rubbed his back, smiling the entire time.

"My city, I will protect you as you protected me in days of old." France whispered, his arms adjusting as he spoke. The old fashion speech made a part of France laugh, but it made the moment real. It wasn't going to vanish, fade away like a dream.

"As long as Paris stands, I shall stand by your side." Jeanne said. France laughed out loud, spinning Jeanne around.

"I love you, my child, from the moment you were born until the moment we fade." France said, kissing Jeanne's face again.

"I love you father, I always have." She replied, her smile still there.

* * *

Soul: I tired to get all historical facts correct! I spent a good five hours researching to be sure it was all right and a bag of peanuts. And yes, I know there is actually a 'Jeanne' character in the anime. But they don't really elaborate that much on her so it gives me plenty of wiggle room.

*: Actual quote from Jeanne d'Arc. I hope I'm not tracked down by French Secret Survive and forced to smell stinky cheese for this.

The title: A play on the song 'Bring Him Home' from Les Miserables, which I don't own *cries*

The chapter titles most mostly be song lyrics or titles, because I listen music on repeat will I write. If you have any suggestions, let me know and I'll look up the song. Oh and even if I gave you the song lyrics/title I was using, most would not give a clue as to who was next *evil grin*


	3. Far Away For Far Too Long

Soul: HI! Sorry for taking so long. I'm in Texas (*cough* America's glasses *cough*). I have to head back him ego morrow though, but it was a nice vacation. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Nickleback (I wish ha!)

History Mistakes: I researched to makes sure the historical aspects were right. If anything is wrong, please PM me and flame my stupidity (And then I will fix it)

* * *

Far away for far too long

Germany smoothed his clothes and locked his front door. His dogs whined from the other side.

Germany hurried down his front steps and set out at a brisk pace down the street. Prussia was going to meet him later. Germany had said he wanted a few hours to himself.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to find some warmth in the thick jacket. Today's weather was colder than the day before, but still bearable. Pieces of the separation looked down at Germany as he hurried down the street. Germany stopped on top of a marker, looking down.

He read the tribute then looked up. His feet carried him over the line. A sound stopped Germany in his tracks.

He looked around as the sound was unusual. A sniff and the sound of someone sliding down a surface sounded from behind Germany.

Germany turned to face the way he had come, looking at the road. His eye caught a small movement to his left. The wall was littered with words. A male figure was curled up at the base, his face in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Germany called, slowly walking over. His heart gave an odd pang.

He knelt in front of the figure, listening sadly to the small sobs. Germany reached out, hesitating for a fraction of a second before setting his hand on the boy's back.

"August 13th, 1961 I stood in my apartment and watched the construction of this barrier begin. It was the beginning of the end in my eyes." The boy said into his jacket. Germany froze. That statement couldn't be possible for a human this old. For a human, he repeated in his head.

"It was more than a splitting of the country, it was as if fate was against me finding the one thing I wanted more than anything." The boy continued.

"Then the most wonderful thing happened. 28 long, very long years later, that horrible wall was pulled down by the people hands. I could feel the pieces hit the ground. November 9 is the greatest day to me." The boy said, a laugh in his voice. Germany rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back.

"I come here every year, to some part of the wall and read what's on it. Some of it is from then, some is from now."

"I go to the same point every year. I meet my brother there and we talk. Just talk. We talk everyday, but it's this one day we talk without a thought about the rest of the world." Germany said. The boy looked up.

His watery purple-blue eyes looked a little lost. He looked just like Germany without the slick backed hair and side burns. He was about 19, but looked like a tiny child at the moment.

"Would you like to talk?" Germany asked with a smile. The boy smiled widely, nodding.

Germany helped the boy up, looking him over.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Germany asked.

"Long before the wall and long after." The boy said, looking at his feet. Germany gently folded his arms around the boy.

"I wish I knew. I'm so sorry." He said. The boy's smaller arms wrapped around Germany.

"It's alright. Nothing will be able to separate us now." He replied quietly. Germany nodded.

"Berlin, you are a strong soul. I could barely handle those 28 years." Germany said. Berlin laughed sadly.

"I gave up at the sight of the wall." He said.

"No you didn't." Germany said firmly, his arms tightening. "You may think that, but did you give up once the wall was down?"

Berlin shook his head slowly.

"I waited for this moment. I believed it would come one day." He said. "I have what I want most, father."

Germany felt a warm, unbelievable happy feeling pass through him at the sound of that word.

"Because you reached for it." Germany said, "And we will find the others. I promise. You are my children."

Berlin smiled happily, his arms locked around his budding family.

* * *

Soul: I hope you like. No seriously, I want to know if you guys like it. I hate it when people ask for reviews (which this is what it sounds like I'm doing),but tell me what you thiiiiiiink! Pweeeease?

Oh! And before I forgot. I need title names. Send me music you like so I can pick stuff for titles. I desperately need Prussia, Hungary and Greece.


	4. Que Viva España

Soul: Yes this is in fact a chapter. I know, holy cow... I alright I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 'Que Viva España' by Manolo Escobar (thanks to SkadiPirate on YouTube).

* * *

Que Viva España

Spain tucked his shoe laces into his boots. He grinned, looking out the window at the crowd gathering. Spain loved this event, however dangerous it was.

Running of the Bulls; Spain ran every year and was only hit maybe four times since the first actual 'race'. He was nearly giggling as he made his way out of the house and down the street to the starting point.

Barely ten minutes later, he was waiting at the back of a crowd, waiting for the run to begin. He heard a female giggle next to him and he turned to looked.

Then the run began and everyone was moving.

Spain whooped and ran after his people. The adrenaline was exhilarating. He barreled down the street, running past a few runners. Glancing over his shoulder, Spain laughed at the bulls.

The same female laugh sounded behind him and suddenly, Spain's hand was seized by a girl who had run up next to him. She smile at him, dark brown hair flying behind her. Her eyes were a shade darker than his with a little brown thrown in. She looked barely older than eighteen.

She laughed and pulled him down the road with her. Spain kept up with her. The glanced over their shoulders briefly, spying the bulls behind them.

"Catch us if you can!" She shrieked. Spain burst out laughing.

They ran as fast as they could, waving at a few of the spectators. The end was in sight. Spain and the girl hurried to the end and watched as the bulls were guided away.

Panting, the girl whooped and hugged Spain. He hugged her back, laughing. They spun in a circle.

Spain set the girl on her feet, his breathing coming back into a range of control. The girl grinned, rocking on the balls of her feet, her hands behind her back.

"That was not the way I planned today to go down, but it was amazing." She said. Spain raised an eyebrow. The girl was looking out at the street.

"I watched you the first time a run was recorded." She said, grinning, "You looked hilarious by the way."

Spain laughed, his heart soaring.

"I remember that was one of the times I got clipped." He laughed. The girl giggled.

"So, niña, would be so kind as to tell me you name?" Spain asked, his heart racing again.

"But, papi, you know who I am." The girl laughed. She hugged Spain again.

"Of course I do, pretty Madrid." Spain laughed, hugging his daughter. Madrid kissed Spain's cheek.

"I love you, papi." Madrid said, resting her head on Spain's shoulder. Spain ran his fingers through Madrid's soft hair.

"I love you, bebé." He said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

Soul: FYI, I have never been to Spain and have never seen any form of bulls chasing humans down a street. So if this is a little off, blame my research :)


	5. Where the Sun Sets

Soul: Sorry for taking forever. My house has been like an asylum on steroids... Save me people I need sanity!

Disclaimer: 'nough said

* * *

Where the sun sets

China pulled his gloves on as he stepped out of his apartment. He shivered in the freezing air. Hurrying down to the curb, he flagged a cab.

China gave the drive a set of directions then sat back in the warm car. He asked the drive a question, which got the man talking. The old country listened quietly to the man's story.

When the cab had dropped him off at his destination, China hurried up a path. He looked up at one of his oldest, but by far the greatest creation.

He had a personal tradition. Every new year, China would go up to a portion of the massive wall of protection and pray to those who had helped build it. In his bag was incense, some oranges and a few other items.

China hurried up to steps up to the wall. He ran his hand along part of the stone, heading for the nearest tower.

He climbed up to the top of the worn tower, looking out over the tees and snow. China knelt in the snow and set up a small shrine.

He prayed quietly, lighting the incense. Hoping no one noticed as he really didn't want to get the authorities involved, China sat quietly, listening to the still air and the birds.

"Gōngxǐ fācái." A soft female voice said. China looked around carefully.

He smiled at the girl who was standing a little ways behind him. Next to her was a taller boy.

"Xīnnián kuàilè." China responded, smiling kindly.

"May we join you?" The girl asked quietly. China motioned for her and the boy to sit with him.

The girl was short and pretty. Her black hair was pulled back into two neat buns. She prayed quietly for a moment then stared at the shrine.

The boy was a bit taller with dark brown hair cut short at his shoulders. It was pinned back out of his brown eyes, the same color as the girl's, with a brightly colored clip. He copied the girl, but glanced at China before looking at the girl.

"Nearly 5000 years of history. I wish I had learned sooner." China said, knowing exactly who was sitting with him.

The girl placed her hand on top of China's. She smiled at him, forgiving the centuries apart.

"The only times I wish we could have been together sooner was during years of war. I don't regret anything else as it has made who we are and brought us here today." She said. The boy nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

China looked at the two teens, as they appeared just older than nineteen. He stood up and they copied.

China held his arms. The girl's smiled brightened and she hugged him.

"I love you, bàba." She said. The boy hugged his father and sister from behind.

"I love you both." China said, "But may I ask, why is it only you two?"

"We are the only capitals to be personified. I believe Anyang is now the Henan province and Guangzhou is Guangdong and so forth. We are the only two who remained as cities." The boy explained. China looked curious.

"I wonder why." He said, examining the boy. China hugged him then sighed.

"I feel as if a hole I didn't know I had is now filled." He said, smiling. The girl grinned and hugged her father again. Then boy smiled then shivered. China chuckled.

"I bet you're a bit cold this far north." He said. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Běijīng is used to it. I'm not, yet." He said. Běijīng stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"You're place gets too hot during the summer, Nánjīng." She said. Nánjīng sighed, smiling to himself.

China closed his eyes. The feeling in his chest was soothing and calm. The same feeling from back when Japan and Korea were small. Before Europe knocked on his doorstep. Before the humans marched forward into advancements.

China took his took kids in his arms. Běi, north. Nán, south. China laughed a little to himself when he though about it.

"A happy new year indeed." He said. His children smiled into his clothes when they heard.

* * *

Soul: Okay so reason behind the two capitals. China had a look of different capitals cities throughout its history. I looked this up, trust me, it's a lot. I couldn't pass up on the north and south thing.

Translations:

Gōngxǐ fācái - Wish You Great Prosperity

Xīnnián kuàilè - Happy New Year

bàba - father

And yes, the title is from the scene where Japan and China meet.

I was going off Mulan for the who incense and oranges. Sorry if it's incorrect...


	6. Once Upon a December

Soul: I've had a weird couple of weeks. Family reunion, driving up and down California, going to the county fair...

Disclaimer: 'nough said

* * *

Once upon a December

Russia buried his nose in his scarf, his hands sinking deeper in his coat pockets. Snow and cold were fine with him, but wet rain, not so much. Today felt like a nice day though, even with the after effects of rain.

Russia's feet carried him down the street to his destination, the Winter Palace. He remembered the building when it was a palace, not a museum. He sighed, remembering other, less happy memories.

He missed Nicholas, even if the man had made some not so smart choices. Catching sight of the building, Russia paused at the street corner before hurrying into the courtyard.

A couple of tourist, some native people and a guard or two were in front of the building. Russia looked up at the black windows.

He heard a happy laugh coming from his left. His heart gave a pang at the familiar sound, especially considering where he was.

He looked around for the owner of the musical laugh. A pair of teenagers were standing under a nearby tree. The taller boy was whispering in the girl's ear.

The girl pulled her pale scarf higher, laughing again. The boy smiled and said something else, offering his arm to the girl. She laughed again, and must have replied because she put her arm around the boy's.

They moved out into the open. The boy turn to the girl and held up his hand. The girl put her hand in his, the other moving up onto the boy's shoulder. The boy placed his hand gentle on the girl's thin waist.

As if music suddenly started playing, they began dancing gracefully over the concrete. Russia was trying to place the dance when the broke apart and clapped before coming back together *. The girl giggled again and the boy spun her around.  
Russia found himself silently humming the tune of the dance. His eyes widened. As the teens turned, the boy caught Russia's eyes.

He stopped dancing, carefully holding the girl. She looked at the boy with confused eyes then turned to face where he was looking. The scarf block half her face from view.

The boy nodded at Russia then guided the girl back under the tree. Russia walked closer to them.

"Россия." The boy whispered. Russia stepped in front of them.

"Children, who are you?" Russia asked. The boy hugged closely the girl and smiled very slightly.

"We want to go home." The boy said. The girl pulled herself out of the boy's arms and stepped right in front of Russia.

"I know your face." She said. The boy's eyes widened.

"From before?" The boy asked. The girl nodded. Russia tilted his head to the side.

The girl reached up and touch Russia's cheek very carefully. Russia hooked a finger around the edge of the scarf. The girl's eyes flicked down then back up at Russia's.

Russia pulled the scarf down and froze. He looked scared and confused.

"Is this a joke?" He whispered. The girl covered her mouth.

"She doesn't remember much." The boy said, "My sister and I found each other a year after that night."

Russia held the girl's face.

"Are you really my Anastasia?" He breathed.

"My name is St. Petersburg." She said, slightly confused. Russia hugged the girl, looking at the boy.

"I took care of her, tried to help her regain her memory." The boy said, shifting his weight. "She is St. Petersburg, but not quite Anastasia."

Russia curled his arm around St. Petersburg and held out a hand to the boy.

"I'm proud of you Moscow." Russia said. Moscow took the hand and let Russia hold him close.

Moscow relented and hugged his father. St. Petersburg shivered and smiled. Russia buried his face in the space between his children's shoulders. Suddenly, the day felt very warm and Russia smiled happily.

* * *

Soul: Yay! Now I'm gonna go dye my hair...

To all those lovely readers who decided to read this: I still need songs! Please send anything you think would fit a country. Obviously not the ones I have already done, but anyone else. Suggest capitals! I'll do my best to write a chapter.

History Warning: I only have the knowledge of what I learned in an American public school and the Anastasia movie (which I know is mostly wrong). Please forgive any mistakes and tell me.

*: I was going off of the dance in the party scene at the palace in Anastasia.

Россия - Russia


	7. Last of My Kind

Soul: I went camping... I lived... I'm clean again... YAAAAAAY! Quick shout out to the person who gave me the title. I'm sorry, I can't find the email with your name in it... It got lost in my inbox of crap. But you know who you are if you have read the title!

History Disclaimer: CORRECT MY IGNORANCE! I used the internet, who knows if I got it completely corret.

Lst of my kind is property of the people who made it and sang it, not mine.

* * *

Last of My Kind

Prussia smiled sadly at his brother and nephew. They were reading an email from Sachsen and Bayern, happy smiles on their faces. Germany wrapped his arm around Berlin, kissing his son's forehead.

Prussia sighed and turned to leave. The small family had finally started to find the rest of its members. Prussia felt like he was intruding.

He left the house, keys in hand. After driving for a few hours, Prussia found himself in Kaliningrad, Russia. He kind of hoped the huge Slavic nation hadn't noticed his entrance.

Prussia was soon in Königsberg, his old capital, or Kaliningrad as it was called now. Even thought he city looked nothing like used too, Prussia still felt that warm, returning-home feeling.

He left his car at a parking meter (with enough money in it to spend the night in a hotel) and walked a couple of blocks down the street to where the Königsberg Castle used to stand. Prussia started at the building that took its place.

He wished he could be angry with the building, but Prussia had spent his emotions on it when Russia built the thing. Prussia had accept the fact that his physical history had been blown up, but he had wished someone had thought to rebuild it for future generations. At least the cathedral had been restored...

Prussia walked to the cathedral, looking up at it and remembered what it used to looked like. He smiled sadly then went to Immanuel Kant's tomb. Prussia paid his respects and leaned against the wall next to gate into the mausoleum.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly. His fingers curled around the Iron Cross in his pocket. It was from long ago, before it was a military decoration. Prussia rubbed his thumb over the surface and sighed.

The gate of the mausoleum opened and shut. Prussia jumped up, surprised he hadn't heard the person walk next to him.

He went in to see who it was. What he saw made his blood run cold and his throat clenched.

"Fritz?" He breathed. The figure turned. The teen was not the old ruler of Prussia, but looked almost exactly like him. Except for his eyes. They were a dark brown-red.

"I wish." The teen said. Prussia's knees almost gave out, realizing who he was seeing.

"Kal-" he started, but the teen gave him a furious look.

"Don't you dare. I hate that name. I have and always will be Königsberg." The teen hissed. Prussia flinched slightly then smiled. The boy relaxed and chuckled.

"I find it ironic I look like one of our leaders who was born after Berlin became the capital. I was already alive. So, in a way, you could say Fritz looks like me."

Prussia laughed at the reasoning. He dug in his pocket for the old Iron Cross. Königsberg watched as Prussia pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it. The Prussia looked up at his old capital.

"How are you alive?" He half whispered. Königsberg sighed and shifted his weight.

"My city is still alive." He stated. Prussia moved closer to Königsberg, fixing a chain to the cross.

"Let's go home." He said, placing the chain around his son's neck. Königsberg looked down at the cross and smiled.

Prussia hugged Königsberg tightly. Shock, disbelief, happiness and relief were all racing through him at that moment. Königsberg felt the grip tighten and rubbed Prussia's back.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said. Prussia took in a shuddering breathe.

"I know." He replied, "I won't let you, not for a long time."

* * *

Soul: As I said, I'm not too sure about the historical bits. Immanuel Kant is a German philosopher who lived from 1724 - 1804. His tomb is in a mausoleum, which is part of the Königsberg Cathedral. That's all I know.

The Iron Cross you see Prussia and Germany wearing in the anime is the military decoration. The original cross, as far as I know, originated with the Teutonic Knights. At least the black on silver cross did.

And Königsberg looks like anime Fritz, at least in my head, just to give a better idea. Not the Fritz you see in real paintings.


	8. Galana

Soul: Hey guys! Everybody enjoyed their first week of school *cricket cricket* Yea, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Galana by Helena Paparizou or Hetalia.

* * *

Galana

Greece lay on his back, feeling the salty breeze pass over his face. He had his eyes closed to the world, trying to fall asleep. His hat shaded his eyes from the sun.

A cat jumped lightly onto his chest. Greece barely acknowledged it in his half-waking state. A girl began singing somewhere. It was very familiar, but Greece couldn't place it before he fell asleep.

He woke slowly while someone combed fingers through his hair. Greece's mind went into rewind, to the time his mother would hold him while he slept. She would sing him to sleep and wake him up by running her fingers through his hair.

Greece sighed, not wanting to let the dream fade. It felt so real through, Greece found himself leaning into the fingers.

The girl started singing again. Greece opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Someone was sitting next to his head.

The fingers stopped, moving away as Greece sat up. He looked over and felt the blood drain from his face.

The girl looked too much like his mother, almost an exact copy. But she was younger, maybe seventeen. She looked at Greece carefully then stared at her hands.

"I thought you might like to hear that song again. I think Grandmother used to sing it, but I don't know all the words. I wish she could have taught me." The girl said softly. She looked out over the ocean.

"I wonder what this looked coastline like when Grandmother was alive." She murmured. Greece straightened up and glanced out over the water. Ten he looked back at the girl.

"There were ships all over the water. Some were fishermen ships, some were traders from other countries. You could see scholars debating in the courtyard down there." He said, pointing down into the town.

"What about sunset?" The girl asked.

"Mother and I would sit up here and watched Helios finish his duties. Then we would go home and she would tell me stories until I fell asleep." Greece said, his eyes glazing over.

"Would you tell me stories?" The girl whispered. Greece looked over at her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked.

"Anything." She replied. Greece kissed her forehead, resting his cheek on her head.

"How about I tell you about how Athens was created?" Greece said with a smile. The girl grinned.

"My story?" She asked incredulously. Greece just smiled at her. Athens laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Soul: Sorry about the wait. Hope you liked!


End file.
